Finding His Words
by LuxaLovesLawnmowers
Summary: TK was born in a world with no words, which makes it hard to to speak. But will a new friends and an unforseen danger help him?


Disclaimer- I, sadly, do not own Angel Beats or Tk.

Hi. This is my little piece on the mystery of TK. I know its random and kinda weird, but so is Tk. I just like the idea of him knowing why he was in the SSS, even if it is in my own little world.

I hope you like it, and if you do, please review. There is nothing that keeps a writer afloat like reviews.

So, Enjoy and get chance and luck!

* * *

Teddy Kristel was currently head banging to his favorite music. It was his only escape to the world of sound. His mother had been born deaf and couldn't talk, so she and his father constantly conversed with hand signs. And they had moved to Japan when he was little, so just when he had started to learn English he had to start over. Which resulted in him knowing bits and pieces of both. At least he could understand others when they spoke. For years students had ignored him and ridiculed him for his lack of speech.

"Theodore, take off your headphones right now!" commanded a teacher.

Teddy sighed and did as he was told. The other students looked at him strangely. He was strange to them, as he wore mostly American clothing over his uniform.

One student with black hair and green eyes approached him after class. "What were you listening to?" he asked.

Teddy took a minute to figure this language out. "Bob Dylan." He replied.

"That's cool." He said. "Do you want to come over after school? I have some good American bands. The name's Katsu. "

"Get chance and luck!" he replied happily. When Katsu looked confused, he nodded.

Teddy went over to Katsu's house every evening, where they listened to music and taught each other. They didn't talk too much, which Teddy liked.

The friends grew closer, and Teddy learned a little more Japanese and a lot more English. Unfortunately for him, these were all song lyrics.

One day, Teddy was teaching Katsu how to moonwalk. Katsu tripped and they ended up laughing in a pile.

"Hey Ted?" Katsu suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

"After school is done, what do you want to do?"

"After school?"

Teddy had never really thought about it. Getting through life was hard enough. He tried to find the right words.

"I want to fall in love."

Katsu looked surprised for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "Nice, bro."

Teddy looked offended for a moment. "What are you laughing at?"

"It just doesn't seem like you."

Teddy shrugged. "Whatever. But…it just feels like something I want to do. You know, before I die."

Katsu laughed again. "If you really want to fall in love, then I can bring you to a place. But first you need a nickname."

"…A nickname?"

"Yeah. Teddy's a little too young, you know? How about…TK? Like your initials."

Teddy smiled. 'I like that."

"Ok, then, TK. Time to meet some girls."

xXx

TK followed Katsu to some sort of bar. The girls were rowdy, the beer was bad and the place stank of smoke. TK tried to stay in the back, but his strangeness attracted girls. He tried to talk to some, but his Japanese was still horrible. Most abandoned him and the rest shot him dirty looks as he didn't talk.

After awhile TK got worried when Katsu didn't show up in the crowd. He searched the mob of people when he ran straight into a police officer.

"I'm afraid I'll have to stop you a bit." He said, not completely unkindly. "We're investigating possible prostitution and drug abuse as this "joint". Would you know anything about that?"

TK shook his head and tried to put words together in Japanese, but didn't know the word for "prostitution".

The officer raised his eyebrows. "Is that all you have to say?"

TK pointed to his mouth in a familiar gesture. "I'm not…good…at Japanese."

The officer was skeptical. "I'll have to take you in if you refuse to cooperate."

No matter how he tried, TK couldn't voice what he was trying to say in either language and the officer handcuffed him.

"Sorry about this, but you are obstructing justice."

TK looked around wildly for Katsu and finally found him making out with some chick. "Katsu!" he called.

Katsu glanced up and saw him. And the police officer. He made a break for it, clutching something in his pocket.

TK stared openly as Katsu was apprehended by a police officer and found to be carrying drugs on his person.

They ended up in the back of police car together, Katsu cursing his fate.

"Damn it! I was…that girl…why'd you call my name, TK!"

TK shrugged. "Sorry."

Katsu turned away. "I know it didn't look like it, but she…she may have been the one."

TK swallowed the lump in his throat. "You mean you fell in love?"

Katsu smiled ruefully. "Sorry. I know that was your dream."

At that moment there was a crash. The car rammed into another and they two were jolted into the back of the window in the police car. The officer yelled back. "There was a crash! This isn't good, we're on the bridge!"

TK and Katsu exchanged terrified looks. TK tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Crazy." he muttered in English.

Katsu pounded on the window. "Open the door! I don't want to die!"

The officer struggled to open his door when the car creaked and TK realized they were near the ledge of the bridge. He strained against the opposing door, motioning for Katsu to help, but to no avail. The car was steadily falling.

The officer broke his door and scrambled out. His keys scraped against the car door as he tried to open it for them. TK brought back his fist and slammed it against the car window. It didn't break, so TK tried again. Until his hand was bruised and bleeding he did this and it finally shattered, splintering TK with glass shards.

"Hurry up!" shouted TK to Katsu in English. In Japanese he added, "You can make it! Oh, run to her and hold her tight!"

Katsu nodded, thanking him and rushed out the window, scraping himself on some leftover shards. TK would've followed him, but the car lurched one last time and fell over the side, leaving TK with an image of Katsu and the officer staring back at him, thankful and scared.

As the water enveloped him and the force of impact hit him, TK wished that he could have fallen in love like Katsu. Maybe then he'd have had a better life.

_Thank you, Katsu. _He thought. _Thank you. Thanks to you, I finally found a friend. And I finally found my words."_

And yet he died with handcuffs still on.

* * *

I hope it wasn't a piece of crap. The name Teddy was random, as was Katsu, yet I like them both. And this explains his handcuff necklace, his bad time with English and Japanese, and I got to ue some of his quotes. All in all, I loved writing this. I hope you like reading this. And if you did, Tk and I want you to review.

Please. Do it for the SSS!


End file.
